


Meet and Talk

by Fabrisse



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: All the other Relationships are there, Chromatic Yuletide, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: Not only are Jonas and Whispers taken, Wolfgang is rescued.  The Sense8s meet in London, talk, and then part.  Kala and Wolfgang end up going together to another part of Europe.





	Meet and Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourseparatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourseparatedcities/gifts).



Felix looked around the flat. 

Wolfie had needed to fight his way out, and somehow, Felix was certain, that bitch Lila had something to do with it. He sat down on the edge of Wolfie’s bed and thought hard. 

The phone rang. He debated whether to do the smart thing and ignore it. But, as if Wolfie was in his head, he said, “And since when have I been smart?”

It was Fuchs. Felix flipped a mental coin and decided to tell him that it looked like Wolfgang had been attacked. While he supposed Fuchs could be the world’s greatest actor, he actually believed the surprise he heard in the man’s voice. He said, “I think your girl Lila’s got something to do with it. She’s been after Wolfie like a bitch in heat, and Wolfie, he likes girls, like a lot, but I’ve never seen him go with someone who set his teeth on edge the way she did. Honestly, my balls tried to retreat any time I was in the room with her, and it wasn’t me she was trying to fuck.”

He listened for a moment while Fuchs disparaged his family, Wolfie’s ancestry, and proclaimed the whoredom of all Russians. When Felix got bored he said, “I’m right.”

There was a long pause before Fuchs said, “It will break my heart, but Lila will be taken care of. Damn you. And fuck you! Do you know how hard it is to find a good accountant?”

“You’ll do better with one who counts on both hands, rather than using one to get you off. I’m leaving Berlin for awhile. You might want someone else to look after your club.”

“If you leave, don’t come back.”

“If I don’t find Wolfie, I won’t.”

He pulled out a bag and packed up everything he thought Wolfgang might need from his apartment. He even found a couple of Wolfie’s hidden stashes of cash because his friend was predictable like that. Felix knew he hadn’t found all of them because Wolfie was predictable like that, too.

Just as he was leaving the phone rang again. His luck had been good, but even so, he knew, somehow, that this call was important.

“ _Ja._ ”

A woman’s voice with an accent he couldn’t place -- but definitely not that Italian bitch’s -- said, “Do you speak English?”

“Yes.”

“My name is Kala. I am calling from Mumbai. Are you Felix? Wolfgang’s friend.”

He looked at the receiver and said, “Yes, Felix, Wolfie’s friend.”

“He’s been taken.”

“I can tell. What’s it to you?”

“It’s very important to me, and to several of my friends, that he be freed. He’s being taken to London. Can you meet us there in two days?”

“Why so long?” 

“Timing worldwide flights.”

He nodded to himself. It made sense.

“London’s a big place. I don’t know it well, and as pretty as you sound, I don’t meet anyone for the first time without an exit.”

“Take this number down,” Kala said. She gave him Will’s burner number. “I won’t be the one who answers, it will be a man. But he’s the one with the plan to rescue Wolfgang. You tell us the name of a restaurant or cafe where you feel safe and two of us will meet you.”

“Two of you. How many are there?”

Kala said, “Seven at a minimum, but I think to help Wolfgang there could be far more.”

“Any of the others girls, too?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll ask for you and another girl. That will be safer.”

Privately, Kala thought Lito would be safer than Sun, but she also thought it was Sun who would be the best partner for her. “That will be fine.”

Felix said, “ _Tschuss_ ” and hung up the phone. He had two days to get to London and find a cafe in a crowded area with multiple exits. And then, they’d rescue Wolfie.

***  
The looks on Hernando’s and Daniella’s faces made him say, “I will tell you everything,” but it was Will’s plan that made Lito do it.

***  
Kala said, “I have so many things to tell you Rajan,” but once again, Rajan had dismissed it -- possibly out of concern for her -- but it was still a dismissal.

Finally, she said, “If I am in such danger, I don’t want you to know where I am.”

“But the apartment in Paris…”

She put on a hand on his face. “Can be traced.” Will began to speak through her. “Give me a pay as you go phone and program _your_ pay as you go phone’s number into it. I will use it for nothing else.” Kala took over again and said, “I’ll keep in touch with my father in other ways.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You want to protect me. Then this is the best way to do it.” 

Something about the solemnity of her face convinced him. “And our marriage?”

A deep sigh racked through her. “I don’t know, Rajan. You won’t trust me to share your burden. You won’t listen to what I have to say. So, I will use this time to think.”

He was near tears, but nodded. “It is enough.”

***  
Leaving the country was hard for Capheus. Zakia took a look at him when he made the request and, after a moment said, “Whatever you need.” She booked him into a bed and breakfast on Gower Street in London and said, “Promise me you’ll be back.”

“I promise that I will return as quickly as I can. But…”

Zakia said, “You cannot promise what you don’t know. You are precious to me, Capheus. Please think about all of us who love you while you do what I see you must.”

Capheus kissed her. “I heard what you said. I love you, too.” He kissed her again. “If something does happen to me…”

“I will look after your mother and Jela.”

He thought of the four sensorium who had appeared to him. “Some people you don’t know, people I don’t really know, may come and tell you what happens to me. Believe them.”

Zakia turned fierce. “I will not have to because you will be back. Do not disappoint the people who want to vote for you. Do not leave this city, this country, to the Mandibas of this world.”

“I will do my best.”

She smiled softly. “You always do.”

***  
“I wish we could, Bug.” Nomi was trying to close him down quietly.

“No, we don’t.” Amanita got between them. “Bug, we know you’re with us. We know you could do anything we asked. But you have to _listen_. We’re going to need clean and secure computer support. If we had time, we’d take you along and set it up there, but time is the one thing we don’t have. Period. This set-up,” she motioned to the table with its array of computers and dedicated lines, “This is what we need to access information quickly. You’ll be part of this. A big part. But we need you here. You hear?”

Bug smiled at her last lame pun, and said, “I hear you. But the next time there’s a trip to Europe involved, it’s my turn to go.”

Nomi kissed his cheek. “I am _not_ having you along on our honeymoon. Other than that, we’ll talk.”

They grabbed their bags and ran for their Lyft. It was time.

***  
When Jonas and Whispers were taken by the cluster, all of the police alerts originally followed them. It took Bug a few minutes to divert them. At the same time, he was talking to Amanita, and getting her, Hernando, and Daniela through another entrance. Felix was in the SUV. The security there was tighter against sensoriums, but sapiens weren’t monitored as closely. The white coveralls helped.

They ended up with fewer hitches than the sensorium group, which Bug put down to his superior skills, and got Wolfgang transferred to the car without a hitch. Hernando gently pulled a sweater over his head. 

Amanita said, “Thank all the little gods that I like playing nurse.” She cleaned off the blood on his face. 

“Thank whoever you like that we got him out,” Felix said. He turned to his friend and said, “Wolfie you look like shit.”

“Bet I still feel worse than I look.” Wolfgang chuckled a little and Daniela made a little mew at how awful it all was.

Amanita said, “I’d rather we made to the rendezvous alive, so Felix, eyes on the road and remember they drive on the wrong side. Hernando, can you brace his head?”

“Of course.”

Daniela said, “What can I do?”

Amanita was about to answer when Felix said, kindly, “I need someone to navigate.”

***  
“But if we kill them, we’re no better than sapiens,” Nomi said.

“Hey! I resemble that remark.” Amanita crossed her arms across her chest.

“And you and Hernando and Daniela and Bug and Will’s police buddy are all wonderful, but would you say all sapiens are?”

Hernando said, “No. We act from fear too often, but your Amanita is right. The way we justify killing is to make people into others. Don’t split sensorium from sapiens. Didn’t that fellow -- Croome? -- call us something?”

“Obligate mutualisms,” Will said. “They’re right. We can’t afford to think we’re better. Different, hell yes, but not better.”

“We still need a solution,” Sun said.

“And quickly. I cannot be away from my family, my people, for much longer,” Capheus added.

Riley and Will exchanged a look.

“It’s not like we can’t consult you,” Riley said. “I think, Capheus, that going back to Nairobi, might be safest for you. Jonas is the last of his cluster. No one’s left from Angelica’s prior cluster, and Whispers…”

A voice came from an open computer. “From everything I’m reading in B.P.O’s private servers -- and they seriously need better security -- his cluster was the first he killed. Can one of you guys be a raging narcissist? Cause this Whispers doesn’t like anyone else of his type as far as I can see.”

“Thanks, Bug. Is there anyone else he’s actively hunting?” Nomi asked.

“Not actively. He was really focused on Angelica’s kids, or however you call yourselves. He’d put almost everyone else on back burners.”

“You are all fools. But you’ve at least taken the war to him, lass.”

“Riley? Are you all right?” Lito was concerned by the look on her face. 

Will shook his head, “Someone’s visiting her. I don’t think it’s Puck.”

“Why not?” Lito asked.

“I can’t see him, and she doesn’t look nauseated,” Sun said.

“It’s the Old Man of Hoy,” Riley said. “What should we do, then?”

“I don’t condone killing, but we should make him disappear.”

“No,” Will said. “I don’t know what it’s like with other clusters, but I think Kala is the only one of us who got to grow up with two supportive parents. We can’t do that to his kids.”

“Then a lobotomy is the only real solution short of death.” Riley was still conveying the Old Man’s words.

“Is there no way to repress him permanently without killing his mind?” Kala asked. “Bug, in all of the B.P.O. data, is there nothing that might separate him from the sensorium world without making him a vegetable?”

“I hadn’t looked. Care to help me, Angels?”

Nomi nodded to the rest of the group.

Amanita just said, “What would Nancy Drew Do? Keep them suppressed, and let us work our magic.”

“Then I look forward to hearing more when I am back in Kenya.”

“As do I.” Sun said.

“You’re going back to Seoul?” Lito asked. “Surely it’s too dangerous for you?”

“No, Lito. Capheus needs a bodyguard he can trust. And I must lay low until the very kind Bug can assure me my story will be heard in my home.”

“Jean-Claude Van Damme Korean lady, I would be honored to have you as a bodyguard. It will not be the kind of luxury you grew up with, you know.”

“It will not be prison. And I can teach your mother how to prepare kimchi.”

Capheus grinned. “Then, Sun, we should order our tickets.”

***  
When she was not part of the big group discussions with partners and friends included, Kala looked after Wolfgang. Felix guarded Wolfgang the rest of the time, “I don’t know anything about this, but I know those other two would be better dead. If you’re talking about anything else, I shouldn’t be there.”

As she came onto the narrow boat where she, Felix, and Wolfgang were staying, at least in part to have an alternate getaway, she caught the two of them talking. When Wolfgang looked up at her, Felix turned around and said, “I can tell it’s you. He didn’t even look this lovesick with his first crush.”

Kala blushed. “Thank you, I suppose.”

“Have they decided to kill those two yet?” Felix added.

“You could have asked me,” Wolfgang said. “They’re trying to find a permanent solution that won’t destroy his mind.”

Felix shook his head. “You know I am not violent, not like most people we know, but this is bullshit. Stupid bullshit. And you know that Wolfie.”

“I do. But I think the bullshit may actually be worth something. Not always, action usually makes more sense. In this case though, not having a vendetta begin because his children are harmed makes sense.”

“Fuck. I didn’t know he had kids. He any good as a father?”

Wolfgang thought back to Will’s descriptions of seeing Whisper’s family. “You know, I think he might be.”

“Okay, then. He lives, just so long as he doesn’t hurt Wolfie again. Or any of you.” He turned to Wolfgang. “I like your new friends.”

Kala smiled. “I like you, too. I can’t speak for the others…” In her head, Capheus said, “I like him too. Like a holy fool.” Sun said, “He is a better brother to Wolfgang than mine is to me.” 

“I take it back,” Kala said, “Capheus and Sun are fans of yours.” Lito and Nomi smiled and waved. “And Lito and Nomi.”

Wolfgang added, “Riley already told me she thought you were great.”

“What about Will?”

Kala and Wolfgang looked at each other and shrugged. In near unison they said, “He’s a cop.”

***  
Nomi, Amanita, Lito, Hernando, and Daniela boarded a plane for San Francisco together. Bug had done some internet-fu to not just get them seated together, but to upgrade them to first class. The hunt continued for a permanent, but not deadly solution to their problem. Will and Riley were taking refuge, along with the still doped Whispers and Jonas, up in the Highlands, courtesy of the Old Man of Hoy. He promised to give them lessons in how to connect with his own sensorium network and how to block specific sensoriums from their minds. Puck was affronted when he heard Riley and Will talking about it, but Riley admitted it was a relief.

Kala and Wolfgang had seriously considered going to Paris anyway, but on one of her calls to Rajan, he confirmed that Ajay’s people had tried to find her there. He begged Kala not to tell him where she was because he was afraid he would let it slip and it was becoming increasingly clear that there was a mole in the police force.

With some help from Bug, Kala accessed her savings account without leaving a geographic trace, and converted the money into Euros.

“I suppose we can’t go home?” Felix asked.

“It doesn’t seem wise,” Kala said. (Wolfie had just looked at him until Felix said, “Not wise, got it.”)

“Then what about an island somewhere, the tropics maybe or the Mediterranean.”

Wolfgang shook his head. “Unless Kala’s savings are enough to buy a boat…”

She shook her head.

“Then I think we need to go somewhere away from the others in our cluster, but also where at least one of us knows the ground.”

Kala said, “No. Not where one of us knows the ground. People could find us by our usual habits, but somewhere we can escape from without too much trouble or notice.” She turned to Felix and asked, “What is the most boring city in Europe?”

“You want my opinion?”

Kala smiled at him. “I know Wolfgang would never leave you behind, and I know I need more than one protector.”

Felix puffed up a little while Wolfgang rolled his eyes. “No place is duller -- I mean no place -- than Luxembourg City.”

Kala shared a look with Wolfgang who said, “It’s central, easy access across multiple borders, a good portion of the population speaks German, and no one who knew me or Felix would ever think to look for us there.”

“Because it’s boring,” Felix added.

“Then let me see if Bug can help us find a small apartment in Luxembourg City.”

Wolfgang touched her hand and said, “A small house would be better, with a garage, if possible.”

“Oh, yeah, I know a few ways we could get a couple of cars,” Felix said.

“Then a small house,” Kala glanced at Felix, “With at least two bedrooms and a garage. Let’s see if our magic can continue.”

***  
Three days later they were in a furnished house in Luxembourg City. A week after that, all the neighborhood shop owners greeted Kala by name when she walked into their shops. She found a job at a local pharmacy. She asked them not to use her real name, explaining about the problems in India for her, and they, quite graciously nodded and used a different name on her tag.

By the end of the second week, Wolfgang’s body had healed enough to start doing simple workouts and in their minds, Wolfgang added some other suggestions he had for exercise, making Kala blush. 

“You were willing to leave your husband and rush to me before I was taken. What’s changed?”

Kala thought and said, “Nothing. I want you. I want everything we can be. But while we were in London I spoke with Riley and she said a sensorium she knew in Iceland told her taking a lover from within your cluster was the ultimate narcissism.”

“You thought Ganesha had sent you a sign when I showed up at your wedding. I don’t think you can get away with saying you’re not a narcissist.”

Kala laughed. “Are you certain you are all right? Nothing we do can hurt you?”

“As long as you don’t do whatever it was that sprained your husband’s penis, I think I can cope.”

“Then do you think Felix would take a hint and go to the movies or something?”

Wolfgang went to the stairs and said, “Felix, go to the movies and when you come back keep your headphones on.”

She heard Felix’s voice say, “You’re finally going to get some. It’s about time. I’ll see if there’s a double feature.”

Kala laughed again, laughed into the kiss Wolfgang tried to start. When it didn’t work, he nuzzled her neck causing her to break into ticklish giggles.

“You aren’t very good for my ego. Laughing at my attempts at romance.”

Kala took a step back and really looked at him. Then she stepped right into his space and turned her face up for a kiss. 

“Now, you’re demanding,” Wolfgang said as he leaned in to kiss her. 

They both gasped. They moved toward each other lips pressing, tongues gently tangling, for a long moment. When this kiss broke, Kala asked, “Is it the same for you? Like being both of us.”

He nodded and cradled her head with his hand as he began to nibble along her jaw. “You are ticklish there. I can feel it.”

They heard the front door slam and headed toward the bedroom, kissing and touching with each step. In the back of both their minds, they heard/saw Nomi say, “We need to find some place private right now.”

Lito was dragging Hernando to their bedroom. Sun and Capheus quietly closed doors in their minds to prevent leakage, and Kala and Wolfgang could feel that, too.

Last of all, Riley and Will watched them both, grinning for a moment before reaching for each other. As the majority of the cluster participated in their own ways, Kala and Wolfgang finally consummated their love affair in person. Every touch amplified, every pleasure magnified until a cascade of peaks was reached across the world. 

Each group decoupled from the larger one. Kala and Wolfgang heard various thank yous from the rest of their cluster as they were left alone to discover each other. 

Pillowed on Wolfgang’s shoulder, Kala said, “Do you think Felix found an all night movie theater?”

She loved the rumble of his laughter against her ear, and slowly relaxing they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
